Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon (character)/Gallery
Season 3 Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon (Egg).png|Bal as an egg Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku with Buddies at WBC.png DDD_Buddy_Monsters_zpsszehv3m2.png Peek-A-Boo Bal.png|Bal peaking Bal Happy.png Bal licking Gao.jpg Bal licks Gao.png|Bal licking Gao's face Bal playing with Kuguru.jpg|Bal plays with Kuguru Bal and Gao happy.jpg Gao & Bal.png Mini_Bal.PNG|Bal in mini form 011d9b36-s.jpg Bal's determined face.png|Bal's determined face Bal SD fired up.jpg tumblr_o9x3zovRMD1ratquoo4_1280.png|Bal cheering for Gao Cute Hug.png Hanako hugging.png|Hanako hugs Bal Bal SD and Hanako hugging.jpg Bal freaks out.png tumblr_o5cfukzRBf1slnh89o1_1280.png Bal_Dragon,_Bal_Burst_Smasher!!_(buddy).PNG|As Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" Bal Dragon, Great Full Bal Lariat!!.png|As Bal Dragon, "Great Full Bal Lariat!!" Bal_Dragon,_Bal_Saucer_Over_Rush!_(Buddy).PNG|As Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" Super_Sun_Dragon,_Balle_Soleil_(Anime-NC).png|As Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil Balle_Soleil,_Eternal_Bal-Blaster_(Buddy).PNG|As Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" Bal Meets Abygale(SD).png|Bal Meets Abygale Bal Being Chased.png|Bal Gets Chased for eating (& stealing) a stand's pizzas image-d85386766278101ecab95f0b1179c66b-default.jpeg|Bal's love for pizza pizza bal.png|Bal after eating too much Pizza Bal Shocked.png Bal laughing.png Bal stiffens his laugh.png Jack and Bal.png Bal crying happy.png Bal Creates Impact Monster Card.png|Bal creates an Impact Monster Card for Jack Cj_WMVvWsAA8ukr.jpg Bal Watched By Crowd.png Bal's and Noboru's rivalry.jpg tumblr_o5f60sOKbz1s18jubo3_1280.png Noboru and Bal.jpg Gao and friends flat stares.jpg Golden Bal.png|Bal with too many Good Luck Charms Screenshot_20200216-170109.png Bal SD sleeping.jpg Bal wakes up.jpg|Bal wakes up SD Bal & Jack.png Grinning Bal.jpg|Bal grinning Gleeful Bal.jpg|Bal excited to buddyfight again ClAwNcGWMAAnokL.jpg Little Bal.jpg Dizzy Bal.png|Bal Knocked Out Bal sniffles.jpg|Sniffling Bal Screenshot_20200218-193146.png Bal Crying.png|Bal Crying C9lMex2UwAApIso.jpg Gao and Bal smiles.png Gao's and Bal's coolness.png Gao and Bal's famous entrance.png Bal Dragon, 'Bal Burst Smasher!!' No Smasher.png|Bal as Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" without the Smasher Bal Fired Up.png|Bal Fired Up Bal Panicing.png|Bal Panicing Bal Dragon, Great Full Bal Lariat!! Attack.gif Confused Bal.png Bal SD.jpg Bal Meets Cerberus.png|Bal Meets Cerberus Bal Blushing.png|Bal blushing Bal Starry-Eyed.jpg|Starry-eyed Bal tumblr_ocxp5j0WRl1slnh89o2_540.png Bal's another impact creation.png Gao and Bal watching a Buddyfight.jpg Bal looks at Gao.png tumblr_odmfyqmSep1ratquoo5_1280.png|Bal crying in Gao's arms Spining Bal.jpg Bal whinning.jpg Bal says Buddyfight.jpg|Buddy... Fight! Sunny heaven.jpg Bal created another card.jpg|Bal created and impact card Bal's tummy growls.jpg Gao & Bal Dragon, 'Bal Saucer Over Rush!'.png Bal Attacks Jack.png|Out Of Control Bal Attacks Jack (Imagination Only) Gao, Tasuku, and Gaito with their dragons.jpg Bal and Jackknife.jpg Gao's and Bal's debut in WBC World Championship.jpg Singing Bal.jpg Gao and Bal high-five.jpg|High-Five CxDySEAVEAE8oOZ.jpg Gao and friends freaked-out.jpg Gemclone in Lab.png|Bal Meets Gemclone Gao and Bal eating together.jpg Gao and Bal sunny smiles.jpg Gao and Bal battle ready.jpg Tasuku and Gaito supports Gao.png Screenshot_20200213-161403.png Balle Soleil Speaks to Bal.png|Balle Soleil Speaks to Bal Bal Sad at Draw.png Bal sitting with Gao.jpg C3OTO3rUEAI9yS2.jpg Gao and Bal looking at each other.jpg tumblr_olwnimeCjs1ratquoo8_540.png|Bal worried for Jackknife and Abygale Gao sitting with Bal.jpg Determined Bal.jpg|Battle Ready Bal Sad Bal.jpg|Sad Bal Gao and Bal together.jpg Gao & Balle Soleil.png Balle Soleil vs Azi Dahaka.png Gao's friends and family sleeping.jpg Gao and Bal victory hug.jpg C7NIqGSXwAEx5g5.jpg tumblr_o62eq5ksHC1ratquoo1_1280.png|How Bal can create impact cards Balle_Soleil_with_his_new_buddy.PNG|Balle Soleil with his future buddy Bal saying goodbye.jpg Bal had so much fun.jpg|Bal had fun with Gao and friends Bal Smiling.jpg|Bal smiling Tears of Joy.jpg|Bal's Tears of Joy Bal thanking everyone.jpg|Bal thanking everyone for their support C7KKdPXV0AM8sKW.jpg C7yBjjOVUAAV5z0.jpg|Bal hugs Gao Bal Hatched.png|Bal Hatches Hatching in the Future.jpg|Bal in the Future Bal's cuteness.jpg 160927a01.jpg 161205a01.jpg Season 5 Bal's Return.png|Bal's Return from the Future Bal with Drum and Batzz.jpg|Bal hugging Drum and Batzz BalSD Eating.png Noboru and Bal getting along.png Curious Little Bal.jpg Bal sticks the landing.jpg Gao and Buddies sleeping together.jpg Overturn Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon (Anime-NC).png|as Overturn Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon Overturn Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon (Anime-NC-2).png Bal Dragon, 'Bal-Blaster Granbolt!' (Anime-NC).png|as Bal Dragon, "Bal-Blaster Granbolt!" Bal Dragon, 'Bal-Blaster Granbolt!' (Anime-NC-2).png Bal and Chibi Panda.jpg Bal's cutest moment.jpg 4 little dragon buddies.jpg Gao, Bal, and Chibi Panda.jpg Drum, Bal, Batzz hanging out.jpg Gao and his Dragon World buddies.jpg Gao and his buddies.jpg Gao and buddies observing.jpg Gao with Drum, Bal, and Batzz.jpg Gao and buddies victory.jpg tumblr_p8ul0zERXQ1xquf7ao1_500.gif Drum and Bal bidding farewell.jpg Drum and Bal.jpg Gao's buddies investigating.jpg Bal digging.jpg Bal wearing his goggles.jpg Bal wearing goggles.jpg Cutie Bal.jpg Gao and Bal reunited.jpg Gao and Bal SD.jpg tumblr_p7axiuGCHa1xquf7ao1_500.gif Drum and Bal saying goodbye.jpg 4 Dragon World buddies altogether.jpg Bal and Chibi Panda handshake.jpg Bal and Chibi Panda cuteness.jpg Bal chomping Chibi Panda.jpg Bal smiles at Chibi Panda.jpg Bal, Batzz, and Chibi Panda.jpg Dragon World buddies cheering.jpg Bal meets Drum.jpg Bal meets Batzz.jpg Gao introduce Bal to his buddies.jpg Bal happy to see Gao.jpg Gao and with buddies.jpg Gao and Dragon World buddies.jpg Bal SD cute face.jpg Bal SD cheerful face.jpg Gao and Bal sleeping.jpg Gao and friends buddyfighting.jpg Category:Character Gallery